


Я видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же

by Anonymous



Series: Города [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На Хайнань Хуан Цзытао заносит желание подработать на каникулах. Разряд по плаванию и первый дан по ушу дают ему право стать спасателем на пляже. Работа оказывается скучная, поэтому Тао соглашается на безумное предложение богатого туриста - помочь парню получить удовольствие.





	Я видел порно, которое начиналось точно так же

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на #KINKFEST для EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_fanfiction )  
> \- кинк: Вотер-плэй  
> \- обязательный ключ: белая рубашка
> 
>  
> 
> Эти пиздюки слишком много болтают, я не виновата.  
> И да, пвп, несмотря на то, что сюжет как бы есть.

Тао замечает его, когда на солнце наползает облако. Он идет, загребая песок в шлепанцы, скучающе оглядывая пляж. Ветер развевает незастегнутую белую рубашку, но из прически не выбивается ни волоса, на вороте футболки висят дорогие брендовые солнцезащитные очки. Еще один богатый отдыхающий, зачем-то приехавший в Хайнань, вместо того, чтобы лететь на супер раскрученный курорт для знаменитостей. Тао ерзает на неудобном высоком кресле спасателя, борясь с желанием закинуть ноги на подлокотники, и за неимением других объектов для наблюдения рассматривает парня. 

На Хайнань Хуан Цзытао заносит желание подработать на каникулах. Разряд по плаванию и первый дан по ушу дают ему право стать спасателем на пляже, а модельный внешний вид — получить стул на участке пляжа, оборудованном пятизвездочным отелем. Работа невыносимо скучная, никого спасать не надо, даже крикливых детей, которых аниматоры строят, как зеков на прогулке. Поэтому и остается наблюдать за парнем, почему-то находящимся на пляже, а не поглощающим обед all-inclusive в отеле. 

Он останавливается, не доходя до Тао, и поворачивается в полупрофиль, обратив взор на море. Хуан не может не отметить, как парень хорош. Он похож на дорогую фотошлюшку, которых любят модные фотографы. Такие ребята должны прятаться в тенечке от солнца, чтобы не испортить белую кожу, но никак не стоять на жарком ветру без головного убора. Ветер с моря вмиг принесет загар, Тао знает, в первый день по неосторожности как раз сгорел. Парень как будто нарочно проводит левой рукой по волосам, позволяя заметить кольцо на мизинце. Сознательный подбор аксессуара или нелепая случайность? Хуан невольно касается серьги в своем ухе. Гей или не гей, вот в чем вопрос.

Парень скидывает шлепки, кладет на них очки и подходит к самой кромке воды. Тао закидывает ногу на ногу и подпирает щеку кулаком. Этот мажор полезет в воду в одежде? Он и правда заходит в море по щиколотку, но останавливается. Рубашка развевается как парус. Парень оборачивается, с вызовом смотря на Хуана, и возвращается к шлепкам. Он снимает шорты, рубашку с футболкой, складывает их к шлепкам, игнорируя стоящие чуть дальше лежаки. Тао сглатывает при виде его талии и точеного пресса, судорожно вздыхает, спустив взгляд ниже, и отворачивается, чтобы не потерять голову окончательно, когда незнакомец поворачивается филейной частью, обтянутой брендовыми плавками.

Ему, правда, не приходилось видеть настолько совершенного тела, в меру рельефного, в меру хрупкого и грациозного. Только бы не захотеть этого парня на работе, а то форменные шорты не на что сменить. 

Незнакомец широкими гребками удаляется от берега. Оказавшись на значительном расстоянии, он замирает и незаметным движением уходит под воду. Тао аж спрыгивает со спасательной вышки, не понимая, как пропустил нырок, ведь неотрывно пялился же! Парень показывается через секунду, с шумом выпрыгивая на поверхность и размахивая руками. Хуан тянется к свистку, чтобы позвать медиков, но уж больно показушные барахтанья. Да и плавает парень замечательно, а коварных течений в бухте нет. Не иначе, как акт привлечения его, спасателя, внимания. Богатый придурок.

Тао разбегается и ныряет, стремительно преодолевая сопротивление воды и оказываясь рядом с парнем, когда он картинно тонет, помогая себе удерживаться на глубине с помощью ног. Хуан просто выдергивает парня за руки, игнорируя правила спасения утопающих. 

— Ты чего творишь?! — без разбора наезжает Тао.  
— Ой, спасите, я тону, — с еле слышимым акцентом отвечает тонущий.  
— Да где ты тонешь, у тебя практически идеальный кроль. 

Парень закатывает глаза и снова пытается нырнуть.

— Ну уж нет! — Хуан разворачивает его спиной, захватывает под грудью и буксирует к берегу.

Тот помогать себя спасать не собирается и висит ленивой тушей на руке Тао. 

— Как-то не очень аккуратно вы меня спасаете, — замечает парень, уже практически на мелководье.  
— Тебя и не надо спасать, артист, — фыркает Хуан. — Это чтобы время на разговоры не тратить, вытащу тебя на берег, а дальше хоть сто раз делай свои фокусы, только не в мою смену.

Парень фыркает в ответ.

Вблизи он во стократ соблазнительнее. Даже с мокрыми волосами, непонятно каким образом лежащими аккуратно, а не сосульками, как у Тао, выглядит как морской бог. Рассматривать «утопающего» палевно и неприлично, но глаза Хуана все равно косят на парня. Его лицо можно рассматривать вечно.

— У меня что-то ногу свело, — ненатурально стонет утопленник.  
— Ну потерпи, уже берег, — отмахивается Тао, доставая ногой до дна.  
— Не могу, так больно, — канючит парень и выворачивается из захвата.  
— Эй! Куда!

После глупого барахтанья этот чертовски соблазнительный придурок каким-то образом оказывается на руках Тао, и тому приходится так и выносить его из воды. Сгрузив живое тело на лежак, Хуан пытается ретироваться на свой стул.

— А мои вещи, господин спасатель? — спрашивает парень, кокетливо задирая якобы больную ногу. — И массаж бы не помешал.

Тао чертыхается, но приносит одежду и шлепки издевателя. Пока он думает, как отмазаться от массажа, и стоит ли вызвать врача, хотя бы ради того, чтобы проверить страдальца на вменяемость, парень достает из карманов шорт визитку и протягивает Хуану.

— О Сехун, спасибо, что спасли.   
— И ради чего этот фарс? — спрашивает Тао, вертя в руках картонку и желая уже добраться до полотенца.  
— Чтобы пригласить составить мне компанию на этом отдыхе. — Сехун прищуривается, склоняя голову.  
— А я на работе, — заученно отвечает Хуан, которому грозит выговор за флирт.  
— Но должен я как-то отблагодарить за спасение. Я живу в пятой вилле, жду вечером.

О посылает воздушный поцелуй и подмигивает.

— Эй, это фактически приглашение на секс, я могу и вдарить за такое, — Тао должен делать вид, что он натуральный натурал, иначе с работы попрут и в характеристике запишут. Криминала нет, но неприятно.  
— И кого ты сейчас хочешь обмануть? — спрашивает Сехун, вертя на мизинце кольцо. — Пока я раздевался, ты наверняка меня мысленно раза три трахнул. И тебя выдают сережки.  
— У кого сейчас уши не проколоты, — закатывает глаза Хуан. — Тут моя помощь больше не нужна, разбирайтесь сами, господин О Сехун.

Усевшись на стуле, Тао высушивает волосы полотенцем, раздумывая, на себе сушить одежду или раздеться. Тем временем бывший утопленник с больной ногой грациозно встает, накидывает на плечи рубашку, которая сразу становится мокрой, и идет к вышке.

— Перед своими можно не притворяться, — говорит Сехун с вызовом. — Ты меня хочешь, я не против. Даже можно сказать, что твое тело меня привлекает. Можно доставить друг другу удовольствие один раз и разойтись. Или продолжить, если понравится.  
— Я чувствую какой-то развод, — отвечает Хуан. — Симпатичные геи на пляжах Ялунваня так просто не тонут.  
— Ну да. — Сехун опускает глаза в песок. — У меня есть одно небольшое условие.  
— Садо-мазо что ли? — уточняет Тао.   
— Не совсем. Придешь вечером, узнаешь.

Сехун опять подмигивает и уходит в сторону отельного комплекса. 

Хуан чертыхается. Богатому придурку, видимо, совсем нечего делать, раз он соблазняет спасателя на пляже. Интересно, сколько он уже перетрахал народу. 

Закончив смену, Тао заваливается в свою комнату в здании для персонала. Растянувшись после душа на кровати в одном белье, он рассматривает визитку того парня. Имя, название компании на английском и корейском, электронная почта. Хуан оказался прав, назвав его фотошлюшкой — Сехун из модельного агентства. На запрос в интернете Тао находит тысячи фотографий из разных изданий. Страничка на Байду тоже нашлась, причем с подробной биографией и разделом личная жизнь. Этот морской черт снимался чуть ли не везде, даже в Нью-Йоркском Vogue, что говорить о его корейском и китайском аналоге и прочих азиатских изданиях, которые Хуан даже не может вспомнить. И согласно интернет энциклопедии О — открытый гей. 

Богатенький мальчик хочет развлечься, и если не с Тао, то с кем-нибудь другим точно перепихнется. Вспомнив соблазнительную попку, Хуан решает рискнуть и поддаться похоти. Тело Сехуна предназначено для того, чтобы его трахали. Но сначала надо проверить дислокацию.

Пятая вилла оказывается типовым вип-домиком, с двумя спальнями на втором этаже и личным бассейном на улице между крыльями дома, самой дорогой из предложенных вариантов. Как и многие виллы, номер О Сехуна стоит на берегу внутреннего озера отеля, с другого берега его, конечно, не разглядеть, но с соседнего участка незашторенные окна просматриваются насквозь. Надо будет проследить за этим.

Тао стучит, надеясь, что семь часов входят в понятие «зайти вечером». После небольшого ожидания, дверь открывается.

— Все-таки передумал, — ухмыляется Сехун. Его глаза складываются в щелочки-полумесяцы, коварно поблескивая в свете крылечного фонаря.  
— Любопытство сгубило кошку, — пожимает плечами Тао.

О машет рукой, приглашая зайти. На нем белая рубашка, близняшка пляжной, и Хуан на сто процентов уверен, что она новая. Из прихожей лестница ведет на второй этаж, а за ней стеклянные двери с видом на бассейн. Сехун проводит наверх, мимо спальни на балкон. Тао успевает оценить величину кровати, и уже предвкушает, как будет валять на ней парня.

— Взял на себя смелость приготовить закуски, — говорит О, усаживая Хуана в плетеное кресло. — Ты предпочитаешь белое или красное вино?  
— Давай красное. А если бы я так и не пришел? — спрашивает Тао.  
— Я бы прислал тебе счет.

Сехун спускается вниз, оставляя Хуана одного. Тао поджимает губы, рассматривая сервировку стеклянного столика. Одни фрукты и сыры, ничего не поесть. Но не за ужином он сюда пришел, нет нужды наедаться. А вино — это очень даже хорошо. 

Хозяин приносит темную бутылку и ловко орудует штопором, будто проходил курсы сомелье. Хуан даже припоминает несколько его фотографий с вином.

— Шато Шеваль Блан, 2008 года, — комментирует Сехун. — Стоимость одной бутылки примерно девятьсот долларов.

Тао едва не выплевывает первый глоток. Угроза прислать счет уже не кажется пустяковой. Всей его зарплаты за лето не хватит, чтобы расплатиться. За такую цену вино должно быть великолепным и изумительным, но на взгляд Хуана обычная кислятина. Он ничего не понимает в винах, и для него нет никакой разницы, девятьсот долларов стоит бутылка или десять. Положение вежливого гостя обязывает делать вид, что тебе все нравится, поэтому Тао просто слушает рассуждения Сехуна о вине. Чертов мажор.

— Разреши, я удовлетворю свое любопытство, — прерывает его Хуан, закрывая бокал ладонью, когда О тянется подлить еще. — Что такая звезда, как ты, делает на Хайнане?  
— А почему я не могу быть на Хайнане? — удивляется Сехун, причем даже искренне.  
— Ну не знаю, не такое это пафосное место, — запинается Тао, не зная как объяснить свои ощущения, сидя на балконе вип-виллы пятизвездочного отеля с бокалом Шато Шеваль Блан в компании высокооплачиваемой модели.  
— Все вокруг не пафосное? — смеется О. — Ты же местный, неужели не замечаешь, сколько здесь дорогих отелей.  
— Я с материка, — поясняет Хуан. — Просто я хотел сказать, что мировым моделям должны платить большие деньги, чтобы вы могли позволить себе полететь куда-нибудь подальше, на Бали там, или куда обычно летают?  
— Думаешь, я там еще не был? — спрашивает Сехун, делая глоток вина. — Одно и то же, только иногда спа отличается. А здесь, — он машет рукой с бокалом в сторону озера и тропического сада, — чем не Бали. Очень похоже, должен сказать. А спа самое лучшее. Здоровье подправить самое то. 

Логика в словах О безусловно присутствует, но Тао не убеждается ни разу. Хотя, какое ему дело до того, что творится в голове существа из мира моды, он здесь не для высоких бесед.

— Кстати, о твоих тараканах, — вспоминает Хуан, отправляя в рот виноградину. — Что за условие? Конфиденциальность?   
— Это само собой, разве нет? — фыркает Сехун. — Все гораздо интереснее. Для меня, по крайней мере.  
— И что же?  
— Никакого секса.  
— Что?!

Тао давится не вовремя закушенным персиком, надеясь, что ему послышалось. Или что китайский Сехуна не такой хороший, как кажется, и он ошибся в произношении. Или слова перепутал.

— Как никакого секса?!  
— Вот так. Трогать можно, а трахать нельзя, — пожимает плечами О, ничуть не удивившись такой реакции.  
— Тогда в чем смысл? Соблазняешь меня, вливаешь дорогую дрянь, а потом говоришь, что секса не будет? — возмущается Тао.  
— Смысл в том, чтобы трогать, — поясняет Сехун. — Я не знаю, как это по-китайски сказать. Ты будешь меня гладить, ублажать, но всунуть я не дам.  
— А, петтинг, — доходит до Хуана. — Напугал. Но почему такой урезанный вариант?

Самого Тао это предложение устраивает чуть больше, чем ничего, но он рассчитывал на другое. 

— После секса остаются следы, — морщится О. — У меня очень нежная кожа, синяки могут неделями сходить, а ретушировать и замазывать — тратить лишние ресурсы. И пусть я открыто признаю свою ориентацию, но показывать, что у меня есть личная жизнь — не намерен.  
— Резонно, — соглашается Хуан.

Не то, на что он рассчитывал, но раз пришел, почему бы не подрочить неженке, если тот ему, допустим, отсосет. Да и грех отказываться от возможности пощупать звездные телеса. Не каждый день перед Тао утопают знаменитости с намерениями пригласить их потрогать. Тем более, задница у Сехуна просто персик.

— Тогда пора приступить к рукоблудию? Я же за этим сюда пришел, а не фруктики жрать. — Поднимается Хуан, но злобный искуситель останавливает его грациозным движением руки.  
— Пять минут, чтобы подготовиться, и я позову. 

Тао пожимает плечами и садится. Фруктов еще много, он подождет. 

Сехун уходит в ванную и включает воду. Хуан старается не фантазировать заранее, а вместо этого пытается распробовать вино. Может быть, поймет заморочки богачей. Была бы его воля, пошел бы в айдолы, а не на факультет иняза. Но родители уж очень сильно просили получить вышку ради ведения семейного бизнеса, и, выбирая между менеджментом и английским, Тао выбрал язык. С перспективой на то, что будет кататься по миру, развивать семейное дело и приглашать американских звезд для рекламы.

А между тем шум воды стихает.

— Я готов! — кричит Сехун.

Хуан вприпрыжку заходит в комнату, обнаруживая пустую застеленную кровать.

— В ванную иди!  
— Сразу бы сказал!

Тао ухмыляется и сбрасывает футболку на кровать, вытаскивает из кармана телефон и кидает туда же. Пары секунд хватает на то, чтобы стащить кроссовки.

Ванная соответствует всем ожиданиям — мраморный пол, золотые краны, хорошо хоть не золотые унитазы, душ и по центру овальная джакузи. На бортике которой сидит Сехун, вытянув ноги, в белой рубашке и серых боксерах от Giorgio Armani. Хуан в голове хвалит себя за сравнение парня с морским чертом — такому только душу продавать. И неспроста его любовь к воде, наверняка знает, засранец, каким привлекательным она его делает, даже если он просто стоит рядом. Тао на него еще на пляже налюбовался, но кто ему запретит делать это снова и снова, пока тонкая линия стройных ног не отпечатается в памяти, а широкие плечи не замучают в эротических снах. 

О оглядывает Хуана с головы до ног. 

— Рад, что не ошибся с выбором, — цокает он языком.   
— Сложно ошибиться, пригласив единственного гея в спасательной команде, — фыркает Тао, снимая брюки.

Сехун манит пальцем и вычерчивает линию загара, оставшуюся от майки. Хуан подается вперед, чтобы захватить чужие губы, но морской черт уворачивается. О перекидывает ноги в джакузи и соскальзывает вниз. 

— Постарайся не оставлять синяков, — напоминает Сехун, вытягиваясь в воде.

Рубашка колышется от поднимающихся пузырьков, кончики волос намокают и темнеют. Тао не отрывает взгляд от узкой талии и присаживается на бортик, решая не лезть в воду. О держится за края ванны, приподнимает ногу и ступней касается его плеча. Хуан ловит изящную лодыжку и мягко целует нежную безволосую кожу. Руки скользят ниже, пробираются под белье и нащупывают тугие яички. Сехун запрокидывает голову, открывая вид на белую шею и перекатывающийся под кожей кадык. Волосы намокают окончательно. 

Тао спихивает его ногу обратно в воду и снимает с него трусы. Пары движений хватает, чтобы член парня окончательно встал. О раскидывает ноги по бортикам, показывая ошеломляющую растяжку. Он зажимает нос и опускает голову, поднимая бедра наверх. Хуан неторопливо дрочит ему, поражаясь то ли пристрастиям парня, то ли времени задержки дыхания. Сехун всплывает, когда Тао кружит большим пальцем по головке.

Поймав взгляд О, Хуан чувствует напряжение внизу живота. Как же выполнить условие не трахать, когда этот черт откровенно провоцирует. Тао цепляется за край джакузи и нависает над парнем. Он проводит рукой по его груди, останавливаясь на шее. Сехун закрывает глаза. Слегка надавив, Хуан притапливает его, любуясь точеным лицом, обрамленным колышущимися волосами. Подняв парня за шею, Тао проталкивает ему в рот большой палец. О прикрывает веки и с томным взглядом работает губками, как заправская шлюха. Хуан убирает руку, иначе не выдержит. Сехун опять поднимает бедра, напоминая, зачем они здесь. До этого они не произносят ни звука, создавая особую атмосферу, как будто они не первый раз снимают напряжение. 

Мокрая рубашка облепляет крепко вцепившиеся в бортики руки. Тао наклоняется, чтобы попробовать взять член в рот. Ему неудобно, он пару раз касается губами головки и решает использовать руки. Хуан надрачивает подныривающему Сехуну, меланхолично думая о своей роли в этой игре. Началось все интересно, а сейчас у него опадает эрекция.

Ради разнообразия, Тао касается сжатого ануса, легонько массируя вокруг него. О отпускает руки и падает. Он поднимает голову, опираясь руками на дно, и кивает. Хуан это понимает как одобрение и проталкивает указательный палец. Массируя простату и дроча член, Тао не может отделаться от ощущения, что он сотрудник центра китайской народной медицины. Это ни разу не эротично. 

Сехун стонет. Он опять погружается и всплывает, выскользнув из рук Хуана. О встает на колени и выпрямляется. Рубашка облепляет тело, обрисовывая мышцы. Сехун упирается в бортик по бокам от сидящего Тао и приоткрывает рот, смотря из-под мокрой челки. Хуан тянется поцеловать, но опять ловит воздух. О проводит рукой по своей груди, зачерпывает воду и льет на себя. Тао опять чувствует, как у него встает. Он хватает Сехуна за задницу, притягивает к себе и остервенело дрочит ему, покрывая шею и грудь невесомыми поцелуями. О постанывает и держится за его плечи. Его рот приоткрыт, глаза вот-вот закроются, он откидывает голову назад. Хуан успевает заметить, как морщится Сехун перед тем, как излиться в руку. Парень глубоко вздыхает и смывает сперму в ванну.

Готовясь сбросить белье и заняться собой, Тао пошло улыбается и придвигается к Сехуну. Тот встряхивает волосами и вылезает с другой стороны.

— Я в тебе не ошибся, — комментирует О.  
— Да, да, не первый раз говоришь, уже понял, — отмахивается Хуан. — Продолжим?  
— В смысле продолжим? — переспрашивает Сехун. — Я все, мне больше не надо.  
— А как же я?!  
— Так я не выгоняю, ванная в твоем распоряжении.

О закидывает мокрую рубашку в корзину для белья, вытирается и заматывает полотенце на бедрах. В полной прострации Тао следит за ним, не в силах поверить, что его так кинули. Когда за Сехуном закрывается дверь, Хуан смачно ругается. Яйца ноют от неудовлетворения, что больно дотрагиваться. Перевозбудился. Пускай потом ему это аукнется, но Тао не будет дрочить здесь. Этот морской черт, наверное, смеется сейчас над ним. 

Сняв сырое от случайных брызг белье, Хуан встает под душ и включает ледяную воду. Справиться со стояком помогают воспоминания о случайно найденных в далеком детстве панталонах его бабушки. Было ли ошибкой принять приглашение развратной модели? Возможно. Даже прикосновение к «прекрасному» не перекрывает факт унизительной ситуации «возбудим и не дадим». 

Из ванной Тао выходит уже в джинсах, заталкивая белье в карман. Сехун сидит на диване в белом халате, вытянув длинные ноги, и копается в его телефоне.

— Я свой номер тебе забил, если что, буду звонить.  
— Спасибо, я как-нибудь обойдусь, — хмуро отвечает Хуан, надевая футболку.  
— Тебе что, не понравилось? — удивляется О.

Тао смотрит на него, как на дебила, и отбирает телефон. 

— В следующий раз я сто раз подумаю, и в итоге не приду. Советую поискать другого мальчика для дрочки. 

Еле впихнув ноги в кроссовки, Хуан подхватывает футболку и ретируется с места позора. Кипя от негодования, Тао одевается на ходу, на всех парах несясь в свой номер. 

Уже у себя приняв душ, чтобы смыть остатки позора, Хуан старается не думать о недоразумении. Сехун же не обещал, что будет ублажать в ответ. Но и не говорил, что только он получит оргазм. Этот инцидент явно не стоит записывать в сексуальную биографию. Тао стирает скачанные ранее фотки модельки, когда ему приходит новое сообщение в WeChat. Селка Сехуна, надувшего губы и смотрящего неимоверно жалобно. Он и в мессенджере успел добавиться, черт эдакий. Следом за фотографией приходит смайлик с поцелуйчиком и стикер плачущего черного кота. «Разве ты можешь оставить человека в беде? Ты же спасатель», — гласит следующее сообщение. Тао решает его игнорировать.

Бомбежка сообщениями продолжается и на следующий день, когда Хуан после смены проверяет оставленный в шкафчике телефон. Кажется, будто О делать нечего, кроме как писать, не получая ответа. Мог бы и на пляж сходить в таком случае, проверить. Пока Тао прочитывает глупые сообщения с самого начала, успевают прогрузиться фотографии. Он давится не вовремя выпитым чаем, в панике нажимая на все кнопки сразу, лишь бы закрыть. О Сехун прислал кучу голых селок, какие любят выкладывать тупые бабищи в соцсети. И ладно бы на нем еще белье было. Апогеем становится свежее фото, где Сехун лежит на шезлонге около личного бассейна в одной только белой рубашке. Да еще и издевательски спрашивает «зайдешь»? Хуану не остается ничего, кроме как пойти и разобраться. Конечно, можно было бы кинуть его номер в черный список, или ответить в сообщении, даже устроить голосовой вызов, но все это Тао понимает, когда стоит на крыльце виллы, а дверь ему открывает горничная. А он так и не переоделся, все еще стоит в форме спасателя.

Насупив брови, Хуан с независимым видом проходит в дом. Со стороны бассейна раздается смачный плюх, и Тао направляется туда. В прозрачной воде плавает обнаженный Сехун, откидывая мокрую челку назад. На шезлонге валяется белая рубашка

— Ура, ты пришел, — улыбается О, подплывая к Хуану  
— Что это все значит? — шипит Тао, показывая на телефон. — Совсем больной мне такое слать? А если я это в сеть солью?  
— Ты никак не реагировал, вот я и слал, — пожимает плечами Сехун.  
— Я был на работе, — оправдывается Хуан. — И игнорировал, потому что мне не интересны твои предложения. Я же еще вчера сказал, что больше не приду.  
— Но в итоге ты все равно здесь, — ухмыляется О и переворачивается на спину.

Он отплывает к противоположной стороне, заставляя Тао проследить взглядом изгибы тела. 

— Тебя твои менеджеры не учили не присылать незнакомым людям интимные фотографии? — хмуро интересуется Хуан.  
— Моя интуиция говорит мне, что ты безопасный. Залезай ко мне, чего ждешь?   
— Ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю? Я не хочу быть твоим мальчиком для дрочки.  
— Ну почему? — всплескивает руками Сехун. — Я недостаточно хорош для тебя? 

На его лице вырисовывается жгучая обида, Тао невольно теряется из-за этого. Не отвечать же ему комплиментами, сам наверняка прекрасно знает, как он шикарен. И прямо ответить, что взаимности хочется, гордость не позволяет. Да разве можно верить всяким моделям. Такие профессиональные фотошлюшки дадут фору голливудским актерам при надобности.

— Меня не прельщает, что ты один получаешь удовольствие, — сознается Хуан.   
— То есть? Я разве запрещаю тебе получать разрядку? — удивляется О.  
— Нет, но и никак не помогаешь! — взрывается Тао. — Думаешь, приятно столкнуться с ситуацией «возбудим и не дадим»?  
— Я даже не думал, — тихо говорит Сехун, так, что Хуан едва его слышит. — Обычно остальным достаточно меня потрогать.  
— Твоим фанатам, конечно, достаточно попялиться на твою голую тощую тушку, они уже в раю будут, — язвит Тао.  
— Всегда есть риск, что мой партнер не сдержится, — парирует О. — Но, прости за это, я не подумал, что с тобой нужно немного поменять правила игры.  
— И все? Так легко? — удивляется Хуан.  
— Так ты спустишься сейчас ко мне? С условием, что руковожу процессом я.  
— Прямо сейчас? Эксгибиционист что ли? 

Тао оглядывается. С прошлого визита пейзаж никак не поменялся, да и в принципе не мог, поэтому бассейн открыт для желающих посторонних глаз. Не с любого ракурса, но все же. В доме еще убирает горничная, одним словом, неподходящее место для игрищ.

— Поясни, я не понимаю этого слова, — просит Сехун.  
— Ну, на людях раздеваешься.  
— Да, конечно, иначе как я буду позировать, или быстро переодеваться на показах, — строит невинную мордашку О. — Стесняться и отказываться обнажаться — значит завалить карьеру на корню.  
— Резонно. Но это не отменяет того, что нас могут заметить.  
— Середина дня, обед, после которого хорошо поспать, кому мы нужны? Ты не любишь рисковать?

Сехун подныривает и оказывается на поверхности совсем близко к бортику, где стоит Тао. Он зачесывает мокрые волосы назад, пробуждая в голове вчерашние картины. И Хуан во второй раз ведется на этого черта.

— Ну смотри, если сегодня опять уйду не кончив, выложу твои селки в сеть.

Тао раздевается и остается в плавках. Он спускается по лесенке и попадает в объятия О. Надо помнить, что Сехун главный, и ориентироваться на его действия.

Парень удивляет. Он накрывает ртом губы Хуана, прижимаясь всем телом. Балансируя на поверхности воды, Тао наклоняется назад, ложась на спину и вытягивая Сехуна наверх. Они медленно целуются, руки О спускаются все ниже. Так обнявшись, они невольно крутятся в воде, удерживая друг друга на поверхности. Удерживаться от погружения становится все труднее. Когда Сехун снова оказывается снизу, Хуан закидывает его ногу себе на талию, проведя пальцами по ложбинке между ягодицами. У модели уже стоит.

Тао осторожно сцеловывает воду с кожи запрокинувшего голову О, поддерживая его под поясницей. Сехун отстраняется и отплывает, чтобы опереться на бортик. Он тянет Хуана за руку и обвивает его талию ногами, провокационно двигая бедрами. Тао вжимает его в стенку бассейна, делая вид, что сейчас сорвется, но вместо этого мягко гладит ягодицы. Сехун надавливает на его голову, заставляя спуститься.

— Попробуй сделать минет в воде. Ты же умеешь плавать? — отчего-то смущенно просит он.  
— Я видел одно порно, которое начиналось точно так же, — фыркает Хуан, скрывая за этим накатившую панику.  
— Мы не один ролик смотрели случаем?

Окей, задержать дыхание на две минуты он может, а не захлебнется ли он, когда откроет рот. Для таких трюков нужно звать профессионалов. Тао ныряет, закрыв глаза. Он прижимается к животу Сехуна, проводит губами вниз и нащупывает стоящий член. Хуан едва приоткрывает рот, чтобы захватить головку, но на большее у него не хватает смелости. Он выныривает.

— Прости, не могу. Держись за бортик и вытяни ноги на поверхности.

Тао распластывается параллельно дну и разводит бедра Сехуна в стороны. Удерживаясь с помощью ног в этом положении, Хуан кое-как берет в рот член. Поза неудобная, и он клянется, что больше никогда в бассейн не полезет за удовлетворением. Если только это дело не будет проходить на бортиках. Так он почти не чувствует возбуждения. 

Были бы они на кровати, Тао бы показал все способности. Он не доволен, что приходится постоянно останавливаться, никак не удается набрать темп, и руками не помочь. Хуан перемещает руки с бедер на торс О, как бы держась за него. Процесс прошел быстрее, и Тао уже не задумывается над своими движениями. На языке чувствуется слабый солоноватый привкус, нежная головка то и дело проходится по нёбу, а Сехун постанывает, все же помня о приличиях.

— Я сейчас кончу, — предупреждает он.

Хуан не отстраняется и собирает ртом сперму. О чистоте бассейна тоже надо подумать. А вот про свой рот он не думает, глотать не хочется и выплюнуть некуда.

— У бассейна особая система очистки, можешь не глотать, — подсказывает О.

Что Тао и делает. Его тут же сметает ураган по имени Сехун, прижимая к стенке напротив дома. Он стягивает с него плавки, небрежно бросая их на бортик, и активно надрачивает полувставший член Хуана.

— Ты об этом думал, когда хотел кончить со мной? — дразнит О.  
— Не о бассейне точно, но что-то в этом духе.

Тао чувствует, как внизу живота натягивается тонкая струна. Морские черти пляшут в глазах Сехуна, явно наслаждающегося его видом. Хуан знает, что у него сейчас очень уродское лицо, но что поделать. Он утыкается в плечо О, не в силах контролировать мимику. 

— На бортик садись, удобнее будет, — указывает Сехун.

Тао выползает из воды и расставляет ноги, усевшись как следует. О продолжает дрочить и захватывает ртом мошонку. Хуан откидывается назад, опираясь на руки. Где-то в голове мелькает мысль, что он сейчас открыт для извращенцев, любящих подглядывать. Язык Сехуна вырисовывает странные узоры, его руки истязают член, а сам парень издает хлюпающие пошлые звуки. Кто-то пересмотрел порно. 

Прерывисто дыша и еле справляясь с возрастающим удовольствием, Тао полностью отдается ощущениям. Что эта фотошлюшка вытворяет, как только он не использовал язык, а глотка у него глубокая, берет чуть ли не с яйцами. Хуан не может не стонать. На самом пике он отталкивает Сехуна и изливается себе в руку.

— Черти тебя дери, за что так хорошо, — бормочет Тао, погружаясь обратно в воду.

Преодолев в два гребка весь бассейн, Хуан выползает на сушу и перекатывается подальше от края. Сехун монстр какой-то, так ему еще никто не сосал. О кидает в него плавки и тоже выходит. Ничего не стесняясь, он вытирается и надевает рубашку. Тао все еще лежит, стараясь отдышаться. 

— Больше не будешь кричать, что ничего между нами не будет? — с пошлой улыбкой спрашивает Сехун.  
— Если такой минет каждый раз, то тебе от меня еще отбиваться придется.

На него падает полотенце, и Хуан возносит хвалу богам, что моделька не забыла о насущных потребностях любовника своего. И можно ли их считать любовниками, если полового акта не случилось? Оральный секс считается?

— Я напишу, когда освобожусь в следующий раз, — говорит О, когда Тао надевает шорты на голое тело.  
— Пожалуй, скину расписание смен, чтобы ты зря не фантазировал, — отвечает Хуан, выжимая плавки.   
— У меня есть еще карта-ключ, возьми на всякий случай.

Распрощавшись, Хуан в хорошем настроении возвращается в свой номер. Они не ведут задушевную переписку в интернете, и Сехун больше не шлет пошлые фото, все строго и по делу. Но это Тао даже не беспокоит, все-таки глупо получилось в первый раз, не поняли друг друга. 

Утром О приглашает ближе к ночи навестить его, и Хуан буквально считает часы до конца смены, как назло выпавшей на вторую половину дня. Тао в предвкушении от того, что снова в его руках окажется гибкое и горячее тело. Ну и что, что трахать нельзя. Зато трогать можно. С какой-то стороны, это даже невинно и мило. Хуан догадывается переодеться и, укомплектованный даже лучше, чем в первый раз, стучится на виллу Сехуна. Ему никто не открывает, заставляя Тао усомниться в правильности своих действий, но руки работают быстрее головы и достают карту-ключ. Может, О некогда, готовит новую площадку для игр, наверняка опять с водой.

Со второго этажа раздается глухой стон. Хуан замирает на секунду, но когда он повторяется, понимает, что это ни разу не стоны удовольствия. Так ноют, когда лежишь побитый и хочешь привлечь внимание. С чего бы Сехуну так стонать?

О находится в спальне, лежит на животе с самым жалобным выражением лица.

— Прости, я не смог дотянуться до телефона и отменить, — говорит Сехун, с трудом приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— И что с тобой случилось? — интересуется Тао, присаживаясь на край кровати.

Не уходить же просто так, в самом деле. Можно и посочувствовать, или, наоборот, позубоскалить, если повод будет располагать. 

— Съездил в центр китайской медицины в город. Это все массаж, — стонет Сехун, падая на кровать. — Как вы тут живете.  
— А ты что думал, все будет просто? — усмехается Хуан. — Это тебе еще кровавые банки не ставили.  
— Нет уж, мне такого счастья не надо, — морщится О. — Наверняка и за пару месяцев на мне не сойдет. Меня и так всего измяли и, кажется, пересобрали заново.  
— Ну, ну, не переживай, ты ведь хотел здоровье поправить, чего теперь ноешь. Мог и на Бали слетать.  
— А ты не ерничай, можно подумать, тебе прям все методики китайской медицины по душе, — огрызается Сехун.  
— Какое слово ты сейчас сказал?  
— Не ерничай?  
— Откуда ты его взял?  
— Из словаря, конечно же.  
— Доисторического?

Они продолжают друг к другу цепляться, и Тао, чтобы руки занять, начинает мягко массировать О спину. Сначала он протестует, но потом расслабляется. Хуан насвистывает про себя песенку и не замечает, как Сехун постепенно перестает рассказывать истории из модельного бизнеса и проваливается в дрему. 

Тао не против, что ничего не было. Морской черт оказывается очень милым парнем, совершенно противоположным первому впечатлению. Если бы это не был странный курортный роман, Хуан бы позволил себе влюбиться. Хотя кого он обманывает, когда это ему удавалось управлять своими эмоциями. Сейчас еще не настолько все плохо, но нужно быть начеку и пресечь все на корню.

Во сне Сехун похож на щеночка. Во время бодрствования он наоборот, грациозный кот. Тао раздумывает, может, прилечь рядом и утром посмотреть, как О просыпается и сменяет ипостаси. К сожалению, ему завтра на смену с утра. Из любопытства побродив по вилле и случайно найдя гардеробную комнату, забитую белыми рубашками, Хуан все еще не может понять богачей. Его родители, хоть и вели успешный бизнес, жили скромно и научили Тао, как трудно зарабатывать деньги. Собственно, поэтому он и подрабатывает на каникулах, потому что сумма карманных расходов строго ограничена. Может быть, когда-нибудь, если ему повезет занять пост отца в относительно недалеком будущем, а не на старости лет, тогда он и оторвется, но и то вряд ли. Оставив записку, Хуан покидает виллу. 

Утренняя прохлада приятно скрашивает скучную работу. Наплевав на правила, Тао берет с собой телефон и наслаждается утренней милашной селкой Сехуна в кровати, присланной в качестве извинения. Про новую встречу он ничего не говорит. 

К середине смены Хуан не выдерживает и отползает в пляжный бар к знакомому угоститься фрешем. Находясь за стенкой из бутылок и болтая с товарищем, он прекрасно видит пляж. Уже собираясь возвращаться на место, Тао замечает Сехуна в неизменной белой рубашке, идущего под руку с каким-то то ли европейцем, то ли американцем. Все бы ничего, но Хуану не нравится вольготный вид модели, как он опирается на чужую руку и то и дело спотыкается, чтобы врезаться в мужчину. Вчера он был не таким. 

Парочка присаживается за барную стойку, а Тао ползком пробирается под нее, собираясь подслушать разговор. К счастью, стафф весь свой и не обращает на шалости Хуана никакого внимания. О пьет простую колу, а его собеседник не отказывает себе в алкоголе. Говорят они на английском, что Тао не помеха. Спутник Сехуна из Италии, фотограф, и сразу становится понятен шкурный интерес фотошлюшки. В основном идет неприкрытый флирт, и Хуан не может увидеть, что между ними происходит, чтобы понять, насколько все серьезно. Разговор плавно переходит на модельный бизнес и перемывание косточек общим знакомым, поэтому Тао решает заканчивать. Гадко ему на душе. 

Кошки гуляют сами по себе, и Сехун не исключение, пусть и казался милым щенком. Да и о чем Хуан вообще думал, между ними только устный договор, что они дрочат друг другу и все. Может, таких, как он, у О много. Не таясь, Тао встает и отряхивается. Спасатель на месте бармена смотрится не в тему, поэтому Хуан с серьезной миной идет к вышке. Краем глаза он замечает, что Сехун выглядит обескуражено: еще бы, так нагло встал из-за стойки, даже не поздоровался. Тао не говорил, что знает английский, поэтому не может предположить, что подумала фотошлюшка, вариантов слишком много.

Хуан едва успевает расположиться на стуле, как подбегает его товарищ из бара и умоляет помочь. Его друг участвует в шоу в Романс Парке, играет массовку в сценах с боевками. И на репетиции получил травму, поэтому не сможет выступать какое-то время. Ему срочно нужна замена, а Тао как раз знает ушу и сможет быстро освоить движения. Знакомый умоляет хотя бы на один вечер согласиться, иначе его друга уволят совсем. Хуан собирается отказаться, лишняя ответственность ему не нужна. 

Пока его уговаривают перевоплотиться в древнего воителя, умирающего через пять минут после выхода на сцену, приходит сообщение от Сехуна. Он предлагает встретиться и развлечься. Тао оборачивается и видит, что О смотрит на него. Быстро черт среагировал. Еще и ухмыляется пошло, как будто только что не заигрывал с итальянцем. Фотошлюшка как она есть. Хуан кривит лицо, будто съел что-то кислое и твердо отказывает Сехуну. А чтобы не думать о происходящем, соглашается на уговоры поучаствовать в Романс шоу.

Кое-как выучив хореографию, при этом не убившись и никого не убив, Тао понимает, что надо было договариваться на сумму побольше, чем половина обычного гонорара. Или вообще не делиться с покалеченным жуликом. До начала представления он отрабатывает движения до изнеможения, стремясь к идеалу, заодно не отвлекаясь на телефон. Хуан все равно срывается посмотреть, нет ли сообщений от Сехуна, перед началом выступления, но мессенджер пуст. На что он рассчитывает, они друг другу никто, и О не обязан оправдываться. А если это больное воображение Тао придумало флирт за барной стойкой?

Шоу наполнено всем, чем только можно. Это и танцующие фонтаны, и китайская опера, и боевые сцены, и лазерное шоу, и водные танцы над головами зрителей в навесных бассейнах, и даже движущаяся не только сцена, но и кресла в зале. Хуан не вникает в сценарий, но история о любви и героизме. Выполняя трюки в своей сцене, Тао некогда разглядывать обстановку. Краем глаза он замечает на первых рядах что-то ярко-белое, мелькнувшее в свете прожектора. После своих частей Хуан пробирается на галерку, где уже сидят отработавшие артисты и смотрят представление, и с помощью бинокля ищет то белое пятно. Тао будто членом чувствует, что все белые пятна связаны с Сехуном — не зря же у него много рубашек.

В бинокль видно мельчайшие складочки на белой ткани. Не зря Хуан нервничает — это О в компании того итальянца. Значит, культурно развлекается с одним, а «трахается» с другим. Что еще можно было ожидать от такой модели. Надо было прямо в баре закатить скандал, плевать на репутацию. Тао одергивает себя, напоминая, что между ними ничего нет. Ничего. Нет. Только петтинг и оральный секс. Ничего более.

Почему же его это так задевает?

На финальный поклон Хуан выходит, натянув шлем на самый нос, чтобы не быть узнанным. Итальянец фривольно приобнимает Сехуна за талию, пока тот хлопает артистам. Под белой рубашкой скрывается соблазнительное горячее тело, нет смысла винить мужчину, что он хочет прикоснуться к прекрасному, но в Тао просыпается жгучая ярость. Сметая за кулисами все на своем пути, Хуан избавляется от костюма. Вот теперь он и устроит скандал, плевать на всех. Ему преграждают путь бравые «воины», берущие его в кольцо и радостно орущие, что за дебют стоит выпить. Сопротивление не дает результатов, и Тао позволяет утянуть себя в бар. Пока он планирует с бутылкой пива в руках, о чем и как будет разговаривать с Сехуном, ибо разрулить ситуацию надо, от него приходит еще одно приглашение развлечься на ночном пустынном пляже. 

«Ага, с итальяшкой не выгорело, решил воспользоваться проверенным вариантом», — думает Хуан и отказывается. Если игнорировать, то можно нарваться на новый всплеск спама голых фотографий.

Дальше пиво сменяют шоты, горящая самбука, ядерные коктейли, в итоге Тао просыпается в своем номере, не помня ничего после сообщения. Как назло, у него сегодня выходной, который должен был пройти в свое удовольствие, а не в борьбе с похмельем. Хуан пользуется услугами спа на территории отеля и проходит курс иглоукалывания. Персоналу скидки, поэтому он добавляет массаж и релаксирует. Только ближе к вечеру Тао понимает, что Сехун ничего не писал. Обиделся или ему больше не нужно? Хуан проверяет телефон, и ему хочется рвать волосы на голове. Последнее сообщение исходит от него и содержит емкое и однозначное «шлюха». Это как надо было напиться, чтобы не помнить, что писал. 

Писать извинение с объяснением, мол, я был пьян, стыдно. Что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке. Наверное, Сехуну обидно такое слышать. Тем более что использованные иероглифы можно трактовать как «дешевка». Тао решает забить. Все равно ничего хорошего не выйдет уже. С другой стороны, как эту модельку может обидеть правда. Он же шлюха и есть. Даже упоминал, что партнеры были. Хуану же это не почудилось?

Тао использует оставшееся время выходного, чтобы съездить в центр города. Опять напиваться не хочется, но так будет подальше от отеля. Он прогуливается по вечернему пляжу мимо укутанных отдыхающих. Шумно, пыльно, сразу видно, что общественное место. И даже здесь, где постоянно приходится обходить сидящих где попало туристов, его не оставляют мысли о Сехуне. Почему он пытается придумать оправдание? Богатые люди не замечают, когда доставляют неудобства бедным. Но О спокойно признал ошибку касательно взаимного удовлетворения. Может, потому что ему это было выгодно? Модель же, играет на камеру, по заказу выдает нужное выражение лица, почему не сыграть то, что нужно? Так послемассажные страдания тоже игра? 

Почему Сехун прицепился именно к Тао?

Почему его так задевает лицезрение модели с кем-то другим?

Возвращается Хуан за полночь. От О никаких вестей. Тао специально проходит мимо его виллы, но свет не горит. С тяжелой головой Хуан идет спать.

Утром его все раздражает. И откуда-то взявшиеся дети, и внезапный наплыв европейских туристов, занявших все лежаки, и снующее туда-сюда начальство. Он даже срывается на каком-то подростке, за что ему потом стыдно. А все из-за черта О Сехуна. Которого Тао на пляже не видит. Да и раньше он не появлялся здесь, не считая первого раза. Стоит про него вспомнить, как член подает признаки жизни. Хуан тихо ругается, посылая проклятия в сторону модели. Теперь придется дрочить на его светлый утопленный образ. 

Кое-как отсидев смену, Тао сбегает к себе. В душе он позорно самоудовлетворяется, вспоминая губы Сехуна на своем члене. Недосягаемый объект всегда хочется сильнее. Смывая сперму, Хуан обреченно думает, что у него проблемы. Лежа на кровати, он листает фотографии О из интернета, сохраняя все подряд. Пригодится одинокими ночами. В фотосессиях Сехун разный. Милый, невинный, развратный и опасный. С нарисованными синяками и обнаженный, в образе европейского принца и кигуруми. Фантазия дорисовывает все остальное, и у Тао снова стоит. Он проклинает тот день, когда решил смотаться на Хайнань. Лучше бы сидел дома, подрабатывал в Старбакс. Нет, надо было соблазниться китайскими Гавайями с целебным воздухом и умиротворением. Да, конечно, поправил он тут нервы. 

Хуан вспоминает, как сидел рядом с заснувшим Сехуном, как было классно трогать его волосы, как он смешно морщил нос во сне. А его смущенный взгляд, когда О просил отсосать под водой. И рядом находятся воспоминания, где Сехун обсасывает большой палец тогда в джакузи, или когда зачесывает мокрые волосы назад в бассейне. Тао держал его в своих руках, трогал там, где не каждому можно, и теперь О Сехун ему недоступен. Повезло встретить звездного гея, что называется. Был бы Сехун обычным парнем, все было бы проще. Почему он выбрал Хайнань вместо более дорогого курорта. Или любой другой из соседних отелей, которые принадлежат крупным сетям, чуть подороже и гораздо пафоснее. 

Тао вскакивает с кровати в возбуждении. Может, О и есть обычный парень, просто тараканы шоу-бизнеса забили ему голову? Может, он только и ждет, что кто-то перейдет границы его правил? С этим нужно что-то делать, и это что-то — вломиться к Сехуну и трахнуть. Ключ у Хуана все еще есть, а если парень будет сопротивляться, Тао просто встанет на колени и будет умолять хоть до посинения. Разочек заняться сексом и больше не дрочить в душе. Даже просто попытаться стоит. Плевать на принципы О, должен понять. 

Коварный план без четких действий Тао несется исполнять тут же. Влетев на виллу, он зовет Сехуна, но никто не откликается. Хуан прислушивается и взлетает по лестнице. Он признает звуки душа и улыбается — у О явно фетиш на воду, будет проще уговорить. Тао раздевается полностью, прежде чем войти в ванную. Под струями душа стоит Сехун и смывает пену. Он оборачивается не сразу, видимо не услышав, как к нему пришли. Его глаза расширяются в непонимании. О ничего не успевает сказать, как Хуан влетает под душ и вжимает его в стенку. Тао накрывает его рот своим, схватив одной рукой за щеки, а второй прижав за талию.

— Я знаю, что ты против, но тебе будет насрать на синяки после того, что я с тобой сделаю, — быстро говорит Хуан.

Он продолжает целовать несопротивляющегося Сехуна, терпя бьющую в макушку воду. Тао действует быстро, но осторожно, вихрем целуя и поглаживая тело парня. О тихонько стонет, а его член успевает встать. У Хуана самого стоит с момента появления в ванной. Он опускается на колени, оттягивает член парня вверх и губами оттягивает кожу мошонки. Тао сосет яички, поглаживая член и придерживая Сехуна за бедро. О все норовит начать толкаться. Хуан и сам не прочь сделать то же самое, но он всего лишь возвращает самый лучший минет в жизни. Тао не может принять в рот вместе с яичками, но заглатывает до основания легко. Ему приходится прижать Сехуна к стене, чтобы не двигался, и он трахает его ртом. О вцепляется ему в волосы, они борются за право вести, и Хуан побеждает, применив силу. Сехун стонет громче, Тао по выражению его лица понимает, что сейчас он кончит, и выпускает член изо рта. Развернув О лицом к стенке, Хуан заламывает ему руки. Он целует плечо, шею, пока скользит членом между ягодиц, имитируя акт. 

— Там презервативы от отеля на раковине, — внезапно подсказывает О.

Тао приходится выскочить из-под теплой воды, быстро раскатать резинку по стволу, а вернувшись, застать Сехуна трахающего себя пальцами.

— Что, давно не было? — ухмыляется Хуан.  
— Работай давай.

Пристроившись сзади, Тао медленными толчками входит. Сехун принимает с трудом, похоже, и правда давно не было. Моделька ерзает, стараясь ускорить его. Хуан перехватывает его за талию и медленными размашистыми движениями вбивает в мрамор. И каждый раз, входя на всю длину, Тао слышит протяжный стон О. 

Сехун откидывает голову ему на плечо, чуть повернув к нему лицо. Хуан пользуется этим и целует. Руки О уже на собственном члене, он опять почти на грани. Тао выходит, не давая Сехуну кончить, разворачивает его, подхватывает под задницу и поднимает. О понимает без слов и обхватывает его ногами. Ему приходится вцепиться в плечи Хуана. Тао насаживает парня на член, продолжая трахать уже на весу. Сехун прижимается, возвращая голову на плечо. Скользко стоять, да и руки уставать начали, Хуан возвращает опору для спины О в виде стенки. 

Сехун стонет активнее. Тао и сам чувствует, что скоро не выдержит. Если бы не дрочка после смены, он бы кончил гораздо раньше. Впиваясь пальцами в бедра Сехуна, Хуан грубо и быстро движется, приближаясь к оргазму. О прикусывает его плечо и кончает. Тао делает последние движения и изливается в презерватив внутри Сехуна. О повисает на нем безвольной куклой. Хуан снимает презерватив и завязывает. 

Тао ожидает взрыва недовольства и молниеносно выскакивает из душевой кабинки. Повязав на бедра полотенце, ибо негоже голым ругаться, он смотрит на Сехуна. Он стоит и буравит его взглядом и молчит. Хуану становится неуютно, это не обвиняющий взгляд, не осуждающий, вообще нечитаемый. 

— Я же шлюха, — наконец подает голос О.  
— Я погорячился, — смущенно отвечает Тао. — Набухался, а перед этим видел, как ты флиртуешь с фотографом, и…  
— Но я с ним не флиртовал. Обычный вежливый разговор, что он, что ты его поняли неправильно.  
— Значит, яснее надо выражаться. За эти дни сколько раз я понял тебя правильно, а? — закатывает глаза Хуан.   
— Признаю, моя ошибка, что перестал разделять, где можно носить маски, а где нет нужды.

Сехун кивает и смотрит на бедра с уже проступающими синяками. Тао даже чуточку стыдно, но тот сам виноват. О встает напротив и с вызовом смотрит в глаза. 

— У меня самолет через четыре часа, — говорит Сехун совсем не то, что, по идее, следует говорить в таких ситуациях.  
— Самолет? Уже улетаешь? — сердце Хуана пропускает один удар. Меньше надо было думать и бегать от своего счастья. Мог бы не успеть.  
— И почему ты все еще тут стоишь? — ухмыляется О.  
— Не понял.  
— Ноги в руки и понес меня в спальню. Все равно уже весь в следах, похотливое ты животное.

Тао больше повторять не надо. 

На прощание Сехун требует с него домашний адрес в Циндао. Хуан шутит, что его повысили с курортного мальчика для дрочки до китайского любовника. О поправляет, что до любовника еще надо дорасти, а единственный партнер, которому можно не только прикасаться к его телу, но еще и трахать — это про него. Статус все равно уникальный и вызывает у Хуана беспричинный смех, но его положение можно даже приравнять к постоянному парню.

Уезжает О Сехун замотанный в несколько слоёв одежды, в огромных солнечных очках и медицинской маске, чтобы скрыть следы от лап Тао, припухлые губы и довольные глаза.


End file.
